


Secret Desires

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Sneaking Around, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Set in The Eldritch Effect universe, it's Donal Hux' first Autumn in America and he's realised he can't resist certain terrible, wanton cravings. All he can hope is that Kylo doesn't find out... [ For Huxloween Day 1 ]





	

Kylo was on to him.

He’d suspected it for a while but now he was almost 100% certain.

Hux pulled the collar of his coat up around his ears and darted across the street just before the walk signal stopped. Hopefully Kylo would get caught up in the mass of pedestrians and he’d lose him before he discovered Hux’ dirty little secret.

They’d only been together for two months and already Donal was keeping secrets. It couldn’t bode well for the future of their relationship, surely?

But what was he supposed to do?

He couldn’t exactly look the man in the eye and tell him that he needed something this… _disgusting_.

Hux clenched his jaw.

 _Shameful_.

He could already feel it, against his tongue, coating his lips, sliding hot and satisfying down his throat.

No. He couldn’t admit to his desire for something so _wanton_.

Deep in his coat pocket his anxious fingers found a receipt and shredded it to confetti as he walked. His cane clicked across the sidewalk at a frustrating tempo.

He wanted to stride. Hell, he wanted to run.

Kylo might be behind him even now. He had to keep going at a pace that could outstrip his boyfriend’s shambling gait. But his knees were aching with the autumn chill in the air and he knew he couldn’t keep it up for long.

Perhaps it would have been easier if he’d found a supplier closer to the apartment. Somewhere that wasn’t a mile away but felt like five on joints that weren’t his own.

But if he’d done that then the risks would have been far greater. Kylo could have spotted him weeks ago and then he’d have had no choice but to face his shame. Even if Kylo found out today, this way he’d still have had three weeks of uninterrupted bliss.

Finally his destination was in sight, the discreet old fashioned sign of the full breasted mermaid wearing a crown leading him towards the one thing he craved most in all the world.

As he waited to cross the street Hux looked furtively around him. Kylo was two inches taller than him and the hair added at least another two. Surely the huge scarred man wouldn’t be able to hide in this crowd of embassy workers and government officials. There was no sign of him.

Hux breathed a sigh of relief and hurried into the building, nodding as the woman greeted him. Tall, blond, and buxom with a smile that could light up the entire room, she was the keeper of everything he desired.

He opened his mouth to speak and almost swallowed his tongue when a pair of thick tattoo’d arms encircled his waist and tugged him back against an unnecessarily muscular chest.

“Two venti pumpkin spice lattes, please,” Kylo rumbled to the barista.

“Uh, no I’ll, I’ll have a flat white, please,” Hux stammered. He could feel his face heating to the approximate temperature of the sun as he blushed and struggled against the iron grip preventing him from fleeing.

“Are you sure Donal? You usually have a PSL this time of day?” The barista asked, a look of concern flickering over her usually cheerful face.

Hux groaned and hid his face in his hands. There was no way out of it. He’d been utterly betrayed.

“Yes, please.” 


End file.
